Official Lost Podcast transcript/May 2, 2008
Dharma Pharma is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hey guys; and welcome back to the Official Lost Video Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. Well for those of you that saw our episode a few weeks ago - The Shape of Things to Come - you saw Ben confront Widmore in his London apartment. Well surprise; that was actually London. Now I know what you're thinking, the show normally doesn't leave Hawaii; we do all of the special effects, all of the special locations in Hawaii - in their own back yard - but in this case actor Alan Dale got a role in Spamalot in London, so the show went to him and we have some behind the scenes rare footage of Michael Emerson and Alan Dale doing that scene. Now for those of you who want the audio podcast - bad news - there isn't any this week; but have no fear. Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse will be back next week to rehash our upcoming episode, entitled Cabin Fever. That episode of course airs Thursday, May 8th at our new time - 10:00 PM eastern, and is available the next day at ABC.com... Cabin Fever... I wonder what that could be about... possibly - I don't know... Evil look, with little finger up to lips mmmm Jacob? You'll have to tune in to find out though. Here now instead is Alan Dale and Michael Emerson. [Opening Lost theme] Interviewer: outside in London Why are we shooting here? Alan Dale: Well they needed me to be in some scenes and um, I'm working doing Spamalot at the moment, on the West End and so I couldn't get to Hawaii, and so the mountain came to Muhammad. Michael Emerson: The Scene we're shooting today is a crackling good scene between Charles Widmore and Ben. It will be their first sort of face-off. It will be very informative about their relationship. Interviewer: When you first came on the show, did you know that your character would be so important a role in the series? Alan Dale: No, I- no, I did to be perfectly honest. Uh, and uh, I think since then I've done a couple of other series as well at the same time; but this just rolled on quietly in the background and um, and now it's turning out he's more important than I ever thought he would be. [Shows a clip of Ben's confrontation of Widmore in The Shape of Things to Come] Michael Emerson: When Ben says to Charles Widmore that he'll wish he hadn't changed the rules, It suggests to me that there's something that's not real life about what's going on here. There's a- there's one extra layer of abstraction, or game, or contest; I'm not sure what it is though. I mean to me it's one of the compelling mysteries of the story - at the point we're at right now. Alan Dale: We fly blind a little bit of this show. Because everything's so secret - because people want to know all the secrets. They're always asking me all the time, you know, "What's happening next?" and I have no idea, which is just as well because I'd probably tell them. Michael Emerson: It's wonderful to come to London to work. Uh, it's all been a bit of a blur... I have to say... it's like commuting 36 hours to do a day's work; chuckling so we all feel a bit tipsy with jet-lag. podcast theme